<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hues of bliss by tungstenpincenez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501201">The hues of bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez'>tungstenpincenez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Which Keeps Us Warm [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs Thor's support once more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Which Keeps Us Warm [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The hues of bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki awoke with a start.  And pondered. </p><p>In the days leading up to his first quickening, he had wanted Thor to be alert and thus had  devised several mock trials. Thor had become increasingly panicked and disoriented with each successive fabrication (Loki had always awoke him from deep slumber), but when the actual event transpired, he could not be aroused.  Even after being viciously thrown out of bed, Thor had slept on.  He had finally awoke after nearly drowning from the deluge of ice water conjured by his irate love. </p><p>Loki's second delivery had been more successful for his pains had begun in the afternoon.  He had sent a telepathic summons to which Thor had promptly responded.  Alas, the urgent message had arrived amidst a sparring match betwixt Thor and Sif; the anxious Thunderer had stormed into the Healing Rooms with a deep gash on his forearm that one of the Healers had to first mend. </p><p>Now, with the imminent arrival of their third pair of twins, Loki deliberated his method of awakening Thor.  Observing his beloved in such peaceful repose, the blanket thrown back to expose that lovely expanse of muscled torso, Loki suddenly grinned as he espied their bond mark.</p><p>A befuddled but alarmed Thor was bestirred three hours later by a searing pain upon his breast.  He stumbled into the Healing Rooms and was promptly admonished for indecency.  Only after donning a gown was he permitted to join his distressed beloved upon the birthing bed.  </p><p>Two hours hence found them cooing over their bright-eyed babes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title once again from Thomas Gray’s “Ode on the Pleasure Arising from Vicissitude”</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“The hues of bliss more brightly glow,</i><br/><i>Chastis'd by sabler tints of woe;</i><br/><i>And blended form, with artful strife,</i><br/><i>The strength and harmony of life.”</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>